A WOLF'S HOWL
by Unknownred
Summary: Kagome's eyes widen then she placed her index finger on her chin and used her baby talk, "Uh...I wost my bouncy bawl." "We all used that excuse before, Kagome." "Oh." A/N: Story is on hold for the time being
1. Kagome

**A WOLF'S HOWL**

**By: Unknownred**

**A/N: I don't know what Kagome's parents names are, so I will make them up.**

Ch. 1 – Kagome

Preview:

_Ka-Boom! A loud explosion blasted in the clear filed surrounded by trees. In the middle of the filed was an old well. Another explosion flew threw the air and landed with a loud boom. _

_Out of the smoke, stood on its hind legs, was a big gray wolf and behind the gray wolf laid a meduim size brown wolf._

_"Liv!" growled the gray wolf, at the brown wolf._

_"Kory! Its too dangerous!" Liv growled back._

"_I'll take it from here." Kory stood on four legs, and circled Liv._

_Liv bellowed her head and nuzzled the bundle she hid under her from the smoke. She looked up at Kory, "Kory, I---" _

_Boom. Boom. Two explosions went off near the two. Liv yelped and fell to the ground. Suddenly, a crying was heard from the bundle. _

_"K-Kory, the b-baby." Liv lifted her head, "Take her and hide her… be-before they---"_

_"Liv!" kory growled and nuzzled Liv then carried the bundle in his mouth and turned. He jumped in the well which suddenly glowed and they were gone._

Now:

It was Sunday and a young boy with black hair, black sharp eyes, the age of six years old sat in the altar seats of inside the church, was fumbling in his seat.

"Inuyasha!" whispered his mother whise hair is long and black, "just one more hour, dear."

Inuyasha sighed and sat still. He slumped in his seat and crossed his arms, "Yes mother."

His brother known as Shesshomaru(sp), with his long black hair, and cold piercing black coal eyes, smirked at Inuyasha. Inuyasha stuck his tongue out at him but his father who sat on between Shesshomaru and Inuyasha nudged Inuyasha in return of 'pay attention'.

Just then as the priest was about to bless a couple, something didn't feel/smell right. The three males' head shot up just in time to see the doors bust open. Everyone gasped, some screamed. There stood a big gray wolf and in its mouth hung a bundle.

"Well, this is an unexpected surprise." The father exclaimed lowly.

The gray wolf narrowed his eyes and walked forward, his eyes glaring at everyone until he spotted his target. He stopped at the front where Inuyasha's family was sitting at. He bowed his head and then, suddenly without hesitation, pounced on to the mother of Inuyasha.

"Mother!" both boys gasped. Or some of the other woman in the church gasped or either screamed or fainted.

The mother put her hand up and smiled softly at the wolf.

"Take the baby." The wolf wimpered and dropped the bundle into the mother's lap. Then he ran off before he could be caught, away from them, the building and…her, he thought, her name is…"Kagome."

Inuyasha removed the cover and peared at the baby's face. She had black wavy hair and a cute chubby face. Inuyasha smiled and looked up at his mother, "Can I hold her?"

"Careful. She's fragile." His mother whispered.

Some of the woman who sits behind them, overhearing, looked over their shoulders, "Isn't she a cutie?"

"Yes. Now please, if you don't mind, I would like to hold her and away from---" Inuyasha spat rudely as he picked up the babe and held her gently, not to drop her, he thought, she is cute. I wonder who her parents are?

"Why I never." The woman gaped and sat back down on her seat, turned her face away and crossed her arms.

Seei ng Inuyasha's expression, his father placed his hands on both his sons shoulders.

"We are her family now." Then he picked up the baby from Inuyasha and hurried out the church to adopt her. The family following behind.

**Ok that's it for chapter 1. Sorry if its too short. Chapter 2 is on its way.**


	2. WalkieTalkie

**A WOLF'S HOWL**

**By: Unknownred**

Ch. 2 – Walkie-Talkie

Preview:

_"Now everyone, gather round, this baby needs our scent so she knows who she belongs to." The father said._

_Inuyasha came over as so did Shesshomaru and the mother. Inuyasha held her in his arms as she rested there, she made a gurgle sound. Shesshomaru felt bored and poked the baby. The baby giggled._

_"Shesshomaru, remember, she's fragile." Said his mother._

_"Hey, how'd you do that?" Inuyasha asked his older brother._

_Shesshomaru shrugged and poked the baby again which made her giggle once more. _

_"Lemme try!" Inuyasha said and before he could poke her, his mother interfered and took the baby in her arms. _

_"No Inuyasha, remember, she's fragile." As she kissed the baby._

_Inuyasha gasped and pointed at Shesshomaru in disbelief, "But what about nii-chan?"_

_Shesshomaru laughed at Inuyasha in silence as his younger brother stuck his tongue in a pouty way._

"_Once you open your eyes, you will have your name." she laughed softly._

_"Yes of course. She'll love her name, for her father gaved it to her." The father, also kissed the baby. _

_One day later, while the T.V. was on, a boom sound made the baby cry loudly. Everyone rushed over to the baby. _

_"What happened?" inuyasha asked alarmed._

_"Did she fall?" the mother asked, suddenly._

_"No, it was just the t.v. I think it scared her." The father said._

_The baby kept crying until Shesshomaru poked her belly. She stopped crying and made a giggled and surprised everyone. Her tiny fingers wrapped around shesshomaru's finger and made another giggle sound._

_Suddenly, the baby's eyes slowly opened revealing brown hazel eyes. She looked at her new father's eyes then at the others._

_"Your name is now… Kagome." Smiled the father._

_"Woof." Barked Kagome._

_Everyone laughed. Kagome's face turned red then she giggled._

Now:

-6 yrs. Later-

It was raining outside, and a girl with black wavy hair, brown hazel eyes hid under her bed. A thunder clapped outside, making Kagome yelp. She suddenly scrambled outta under her bed and her room and ran down the hallway. She didn't see who she bumped into but she was now crying.

"Kagome." Two hands lifted her up and cradled her, and poked her belly.

Kagome wiped her tears away and whimpered.

"Its okay, I'm here." Shesshomaru nuzzled Kagome's nose.

She giggled. Shesshomaru was Kagome's best brother andinuyasha was her best friend. She hugged him tightly as another thunder clap came about. Shesshomaru patted her hair and carried her to his room. He laid her on to his big king size bed and went to his closet. Another clap.

"Ahhh!" Kagome squealed as she jumped on the bed and hid under Sheshhomaru's pillows.

Shesshomaru chuckled and crossed over to his bed. He poked her belly and heard her giggle. He smiled and removed the pillow from her face.

"Wuv chu, Shesshy." She giggled in her baby talk.

"Kagome." He smiled and kissed her forehead.

~Dream~

_It was sunny and a wolf with gray fur was running through a forest reaching a dead end of a cliff._

_"Now we got you now!" said a booming voice._

_"Not a chance." As the gray fur jumped off the cliff and landed on its hind legs on a slope of the cliff then he ran into a narrow black hole that led into a cave._

_"Ha! That';; shure take their minds off me." Thought the gray fur._

_"Kory? Is that you?" cried out a voice." _

_"Yes, my Liv, its me, your gray wolf has come home." Kory said as he approached the fire._

_"Do change into a human so I can see your face, my love."_

_"I will." Then Kory changed into his human form. His black locks covered half his face as he started to stretch._

_"Kory, love, was there trouble on the way here?" Liv asked, reaching for his hand._

_"it was nothing." He grabbed her hand and kissed it._

_"I didn't ask how was it. Was there?" she asked directly._

_"Um…" He turned away._

_"Kory! Don't you be turning away from me! Did I see you just roll your eyes at me?"_

_"No."_

_"Well?"_

_"Well what?"_

_"Kory..."_

_"It's not---"_

_"It's a YES or NO!?" her voice boomed throughout the cave._

_"Yes." Kory squealed in fright and then sighed, and rummaged his hand through his hair._

_Live nodded, "Who is it this time?"_

_"It's… none of your concern." Kory said turning away again._

_"It's the Reeks, isnt it?" Liv said._

_"No. Its just a pack of---"_

_"Kory, for your information, they live in water if that's your excuse." _

_"Of course my Liv." Scared to say anything else._

_"It is the Reeks, what do they want from us?" Liv asked._

_Kory sighed, "The Reeks have nothing to do with you or me. They just happen to not like our scent. They may---"_

_"Kory? I'm having a pup." Liv added._

_"That changes everything."_

_"What do you mean?" Liv narrowed her eyes. _

_"N-nothing…."_

_"Kory! .?" Liv, her eyes turning a golden hazel._

_ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOoOooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

'"Kagome! Kagome, wake up!" called out a voice.

"Maybe we should try splashing her with water." Said another voice.'

~End of Dream~

Kagome's eyes snapped opened, "Wah?"

She looked at what she was gripping. A leg? She slowly looked up, her eyes trailing to find the ones she grown up with, "Inuwasha?"

"Yes and Ka-go-me; are you gonna tell me why you're here?" Inuyasha asked crossing his arms. Kagome's eyes widen then she placed her index finger on her chin and used her baby talk, "Uh...I wost my bouncy bawl."

"We all used that excuse before, Kagome."

"Oh."

"Waaah shes so cute!?" squealed a girl… known as Kaede. She wore a bright yellow shirt that tugged on her hips and a black jean skirt that stopped at her thighs above her knees. She had back length hair right passed the shoulders and she wore a bandana(sp) on her head.

"Ha! What's so cute about her?" thought an stubborn chick named Kikyo, "Look at those chubby cheeks. And how old is she to still be talking like a little baby?"

Kagome looked around her, a group of people---Inuyasha's 'friends'--- were staring back at her. Kagome's face turned a shade of pink. Inuyasha laughed and picked up the shy girl.

"Come're! I didn't mean to make you all shy up. Guys, this is Kagome, my sister." Inuyasha said.

"Eh? Sister? She doesn't even look like you…" Kikyo muttered aloud.

Kagome looked at Kikyo, she wore a red tight shirt that stopped above her belly button and tight white jeans that showed off her figure and she also wore Adidas(sp). She had long black straight hair that stopped at the end of her butt and she had all the guys attention on her.

"Well, what's her name?" asked an anxious Kaede.

"Go on, you can tell her your name. Can't you?" Inuyasha nudged Kagome.

Kagome shooked her head.

"Yes you can. Now do it or else Ima put my tv in your room for tonight!" Inuyasha said, giving Kagome the eye.

Kagome gasped and shooked her head rapidly. She blushed and said her name 'Kagome'.

"Awww, what a cute name? And also, you so cute too!" Kaede crossed over to Inuyasha and Kagome and took her hand and shook it. Kagome's face turned scarlet.

"Thawnk chu." Kagome said in her baby talk.

Kikyo grumbled and glared at Kagome for getting all the attention now. Half the boys that were with her, left her to go greet Kagome. She saw Kagome laughed and hid her face from them by hiding her face on Inuyasha's shoulder.

"Marry me!" said a guy that kissed Kagome's hand and made her blush. Inuyasha slapped the guy away.

"Not on my watch. Kagome is like 7 years younger from you!" Inuyasha retorted.

"So she's six years old. Well, since she's Inuyasha's sister; she won't get in my way by tearing up our new relationship." Thought Kikyo who smirked.

Kaede noticed her sister smirked wonder what she was up to now. She just shrugged it off and turned back to adoring her new little friend, Kagome. The last glance she took to see her sister, Kikyo disappeared.

"Hmm, maybe she got tired of Kagome getting all the glory instead of her." Thought Kaede.

"Well, its time for us to go. See ya guys!" Inuyasha led Kagome away to go home.

"See you later, bye Kagome! It was nice meeting you!" Kaede squealed out and waved at them.

"Buh-bye!" Kagome smiled and waved back.

**What is Kikyo up to? What will happen to Kagome? Will Kikyo/Kagome get closer to Inuyasha or will they be seperated by their own actions? See what happens in ch. 3! See ya =)**


	3. Tea time

**A WOLF'S HOWL**

**By: Unknownred**

Ch. 3 – Tea Time

Preview:

_Kaede noticed her sister smirked wonder what she was up to now. She just shrugged it off and turned back to adoring her new little friend, Kagome. The last glance she took to see her sister, Kikyo disappeared._

_"Hmm, maybe she got tired of Kagome getting all the glory instead of her." Thought Kaede._

_"Well, its time for us to go. See ya guys!" Inuyasha led Kagome away to go home._

_"See you later, bye Kagome! It was nice meeting you!" Kaede squealed out and waved at them._

_"Buh-bye!" Kagome smiled and waved back._

Now:

"Shessomaru, dear. We'll be gone for a week; so take care of Inuyasha and Kagome for me and your father, okay?" his mother asked a favor.

"Mooommm! I'm not Kagome; I can take care of myself. I'm twelve years old now; I don't need a babysitter!" Inuyasha whined to his mother.

"Uh-uh, look theres that face. And I havent heard a twelve year old son that whines when he doesn't get what he wants…that's Kagome for ya. But you don't hear Kagome whining, now do you? She should be your age Inuyasha." The mother said clearly.

Shesshomaru and his father smirked and crossed their arms as Inuyasha gaped and stomped his feet around himself.

"B-but, Kagome doesn't whine in front of ya'll. She does it in front of us." Inuyasha groans out loud.

"And who's us?" Shesshomaru asks, teasingly.

"You. And. Me." Inuyasha growled.

"Inuyasha, give me one reason why you don't need a babysitter?" asked the mother.

"Twelve year olds don't need babysitters. Besides that, I'm brave, strong and can take care of myself! What will my friends say if they hear that I had a babysitter?" Inuyasha grumbled.

"Oh, I'll be sure that they get the message!" chuckled Shesshomaru.

"Oh so you're saying you're brave and strong and can take care of yourself? Well, if you can do all that, then you'll have no trouble telling your friends that your older brother babysat you for a week. And don't forget, you're not alone, Kagome is just a step behind you!" the mother advise.

"But what about my freedom?"

"What about your freedom? What about your brother's freedom? Or how about Kagome's?"

"What does my freedom have to do with theirs?"

"Inuyasha, listen to your mother." Said the father.

"All Im saying is that, all you do around the house is eat, sleep and watch tv. Why not study for a change?"

"Cuz' studying is when im not in school. And besides that, I don't eat much, or sleep like a log," swinging his head over to his father, "AND, watching tv is good for you. You get to learn new stuff everyday!" Inuyasha said.

The mother shook her head in wonder, "Well, what about Kagome?"

"What about her? And for your information, this conversation doesn't revolve around her."

" You don't see her watching tv. She doesn't even have a tv in _her_ room, for your information. And yes it _does_ revolve around her too, shes part of the family."

"But---"

"No buts, or ifs, or whys, or---OR even 'I cant stand being here, im leaving!' No matter what you say or do, you'll always think of home and be running back here less than an hour or so." The mother mimicked.

"Yeah like last time." Shesshomaru smirked as the father laughed.

"Whatever." Inuyasha grumbled.

"Inuyasha." The father said.

"Shessy-kun!" Kagome yelled through out the hallway.

"Coming!" Shesshomaru yelled back.

"Come get your tea! Its ready!" she yelled back.

"Comere for a second, would you?" He yelled. And she came.

"Yes? Mommy, daddy, you're going away? Okay, whose gonna babysit me this time?" she asked.

"I am." Shesshomaru said.

"Yay."

"See how excited she is?"

"Yeah."

"Well, just make sure to lock up when we leave and when you go to sleep." The mother reminded the boys.

"Yes mother."

Kagome ran to mother and father and hugged them. She smiled, her toothy smile, and then grabbed Shesshomaru's hand and skipped to her room leaving Inuyasha in despair.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOoOoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Soooo, ok it wasn't her room, it was Inuyasha's. Kagome sat in her seat and Shesshomaru sat in a bean bag, waiting patiently for her to pour the tea.

"Shessy? Would you like some tea?" Kagome asked politely.

"Yes thank you."

Kagome giggled, "Would like sugar or milk?"

"Both. A little of sugar on the top….perfect." He purred.

Kagome poured the tea and added his ingredients, "This is a lovely day."

"Yes and this room is quite suffiecient, I might add." Shesshomaru smirked.

Kagome tilted her head back and looked about the room, "It does look like Inuyasha's room though."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOoOoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Inuyasha stood at the door way watching his parents get in their car and driving off. He then stomped his way the to the phone and called his buddies to see if they wanna come over and play some videogames in his room. Maybe that would be better, all that argument with his mom and the bringings of Kagome in it. So his friends came by and along came Kikyo (cuz she was bored and wanted to come along, as she says), they were in the kitchen, sipping some coffee.

"So, is your little sister here?" asked one of his buddies, that had orange hair and light brown eyes.

"Yeah, upstairs having tea with my brother." Inuyasha laughed.

"I wouldn't laugh if I were you, or else we all might end up laughing at the person that's not having tea." Said another of his buddies that had blue hair and dark blue eyes; he wore glasses and was short for his age.

(A/N: ignore the underlines; it just happens to be there. -.-')

"Eriol, shut up. Theres no way ima end up getting laughed at." Inuyasha said, hitting Eriol's arm.

Kikyo sat on the corner, her mini skirt going up as she sat and she wore a tight pick shirt that revealed some top cleavage, "Eriol, deary, ya'll wouldn't laugh at your dear friend would you?"

"Maybe, maybe not. We'll just have to see."

"Fine then. I'll show you." Inuyasha said and they followed him upstairs. As he opened the door, he found his Kagome and Shesshomaru having tea…in his room.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOoOoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Inuyasha's eyes widen then he narrowed his eyes, "It is my room."

Kagome gasped and turned her head at the groupie, "Oh my, more guest."

"No! Ka-go-me, why are you in my room?" Inuyasha grumbled.

"Oh? Is this your room? I thought it was quite…cute in here." Kagome said, smiling.

Inuyasha breathed in a deep breath as he heard behind him, his buddies giggling 'I told you so' or just laughing at the scene.

"Well; you had your tea now get out!" He said.

Kagome sat still, "Why?"

"Because im gonna be busy. And you have to go."

Kagome still sat there, "Why?"

"Because this isnt your room."

"But me and Shessy-kun isnt done having tea, right Shesshy?" Kagome turned to her older brother.

Shesshomaru smirked and crossed his arms over his chest, "Yes little brother, we're not bothering anyone."

"You are actually. And that would be me."

"Why?" Kagome kept asking, "Maybe your friends would like to join us."

"Maybe they don't." Inuyasha crossed his arms and glared at his brother.

Kikyo had enough of this and placed her hand on Inuyasha's shoulder as she whispered in his ear to leave. Kagome saw this and although she knew she was Inuyasha's friend; no girls were allowed in the house unless mother and father knew them.

"Inuyasha, why did you invite a girl inside the house? You know what moth---" Kagome started off but Kikyo butted in.

"Well, why don't you go back to playing tea and I'll take your brother for a walk." Kikyo grabbed his hand and they headed out the room and downstairs. The guys stood inside the room near the door and watched as Kagome sat there, mouth opened, speechless.

"Playing? She thinks im playing? I'm not a little kid! Well clearly I am. But not to her. Who does she think she is? I can act more lady like than her!" Kagome grounded her thoughts, "Gasp, what am I thinking; im not supposed to think like this."

Kagome bit her lip then turned to her tea, "Um… Shesshy?"

Shesshomaru looked at Kagome's small form and as she called him he snapped outta his thoughts and answered, "Yes?"

"Uh…never mind." She whispered, then she turned to the other guest and smiled, "Would you like to join us?"

"Uh, well you see---" they started to say, but Eriol cutted in.

"Yes, I would love to. Thank you." As he sat near Kagome's small dolls.

His friends followed behind him, sitting themselves down. Shesshomaru lifted an eyebrow then shrugged. Half the time, Kagome laughed and answered all the guys questions, and was always polite and or patient when the guys were either talking, laughing, or arguing with each other. After the tea was over, Kagome put away her tea set, and waved good bye to Inuyasha's friends.

"My little sister would love you. She's your age." Eriol said before leaving.

"Really?" gasped Kagome, "What's her name?"

"Kimiko." He said.

"Wah, such a cute name! I would love to meet her sometime." Kagome smiled.

Shesshomaru smiled and patted Kagome's head. Eriol smiled down at her and knelt down to her level and whispered in her ear.

"When you grow up, I would like to date you sometime."

Kagome blushed. But with sharp ears, Shesshomaru heard every single word, syllable Eriol said.

"Think about it. And gimme your answer when you're older ok? Ok well, it was nice having tea with ya. I'll be sure to bring Kimiko with me next time. See ya." Then Eriol left. Kagome stood there in the doorway, still blushing and waved back.

Shesshomaru tilted his head to the side, trying to see Kagome's expression. She looked up when she noticed she was being observed.

"I'm fine, Shesshy. C'mon, lets play a game." As Kagome skipped to the lou all the way to her room.

"Kagome." He thought, "Sometimes I wonder…."

**A/N: See, what did I tell you about Kikyo? Ok I havent told you yet what she was up to, but I guess you can come up with it… e_x So, basically, I tried making up names for Inuyasha's friends, but then I thought of putting other characters from other anime. Like Eriol for example: CardCaptor Sakura…chaaa! Ok that's a wrap for chapter 3!!! Enjoy chapter 4!**


End file.
